Hiroya Shonabuki
Hiroya Shonabuki is a talented male Duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh video games as well as one of other characters in the game, Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 5 and like Roan and other characters, also make him no appearances in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga. He game voiced by Hisafumi Oda who voiced for Kazuya Shiranami from Galaxy Angel II. His first name is Character Design Hiroya is often described as a quite cute, kind and handsome younger boy and possessing characteristic blue eyes, His usual outfit is male school uniform unlike Tomaya, consists of the white long sleeve as well as collar and blue necktie and vest jacket, a belt, gray shorts, white socks and black shoes. He has short, straight dark blue hair. He carries an Standard Duel Disk on his left arm and he carries his backpack at his back. Character Biography According to Hiroya's Tag Force 5 storyline. Hiroya was once a student from the Makati Hope Christian School and he only of a founder Duelist in the Makati City. While in the first time, Hiroya meet Roan when he united when he realize about the connections of Emblem Frame monsters whenever Roan's deck he chosen. at time of tag duels, he helps Roan in tag duel against some of mid-level duelist contestants in the Ayala mall in Makati City. Following the days and as he and Roan wins more tag duels and begins to gain a good reputation, he tells Roan the news report for dueling at the Makati city. After school, Hiroya meet Rebecca, he tell about the connections of Emblem Frame monsters that believes the seeing the future in duels. Before the next day, Hiroya encounters a man named Darkon Yami, duelist assailant. Hiroya reveals to Roan that Darkon Yami is manipulating the corrupted Emblem Frame deck, meaning when every duelists loses, their duelist's deck will stolen to make a corrupt cards. Also will final target: Roan. In order to beat Darkon in duel and purify the corrupted Emblem Frames. He and Roan keeps winning all kinds of duels, and eventually encounters the Darkon's classmates with their corrupted counterpart Emblem Frame decks. Before biggest tag duel in Cowboys Stadium in Texas, he and Roan they needed to make a good strategy for tag duel and the player arranges Hiroya's deck of Emblem Frame monsters. during the day, many people in the Makati City who wants to interview about native duelist when Hiroya than more complicating thought when see the many people wants more duels in other country. In 6th heart and final day in Cowboys Stadium in Texas, Clottey along with Darkon. Before that, He and Roan enters the Cowboys Stadium in Texas filled of millions of poeple as well as duelists and whole around the world. Now, Clottey and Darkon, challenges Hiroya and Roan in tag duel. In the end of long duel in Cowboys Stadium despite their efforts and purified the corrupted Emblem Frames, they wins, millions of poeple in the world became very proud their winnings. In the end, he going to school and he back to normal classes after he duels all the challengers and purified the corrupted Emblem Frames to normal. He keeps all the other Emblem Frames and other cards safe from being corrupted again controlled by Darkon. Personalty Hiroya is very mature for his age like Tomaya. He was a dilligent and easygoing younger boy, but was rather docile and occasionally quite meek. He was also easily to think what strategy for, he was also courageous under pressure and cared deeply for his other classmates. Like Tomaya, Hiroya aids Roan's efforts to be in the company of duelist on many occasions and making a good strategies for further duels what skill is recommended. As duel, he chosen as chosen as the duelist, his deck is Emblem Frame Deck. Much like Roan Deck Hiroya's personal deck is Emblem Frame Deck, a variant of Emblem Frame. Much way of playing style like Roan and Rebecca. Category:Characters